deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
King K. Rool
1=' ' |-| 2= https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CcUMtK1XD6Y |-| 3= https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P3G5_rwvIi8 |-| 4= King K. Rool is an anthropomorphic crocodile from the Donkey Kong Country spin-off of the Super Mario series''.'' He is the recurring main antagonist of Donkey Kong. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * King K. Rool vs Asgore Dreemurr * King K. Rool vs. Boss Cass (Abandoned) * Bowser vs. King K. Rool (Completed) * King K. Rool vs Dr. Eggman * King K. Rool vs Ganondorf (Abandoned) * King K. Rool vs Gruntilda (Completed) * Jasper vs King K. Rool (Abandoned) *Luffy vs King K. Rool * Killer Croc VS King K. Rool (Completed) * King Dedede vs. King K. Rool * King Dynal XVI vs King K. Rool (Completed) * King K. Rool vs Dinocroc '(Completed) * 'King Wart vs King K. Rool (Completed) * King K. Rool vs Leatherhead * Lord Hater VS King K Rool (Completed) * King K. Rool vs. King Pig '(Completed) * Mario vs King K. Rool * Po vs King K. Rool (Abandoned) * 'King K. Rool VS Ridley (Completed by The Saints Jigglypuff) * King K. Rool vs Risky Boots * King K. Rool vs Sonic (Abandoned) * King k Rool vs Vector the Crocodile (Completed) * Wario VS King K. Rool (Completed) Battles Royale * Bowser vs Ganondorf vs King K. Rool * Bowser VS King Dedede VS King K. Rool * Bowser's Opponents Battle Royale (Abandoned) * Donkey Kong Villains Battle Royale (Abandoned) * Most Wanted Smash Bros Figthers Battle Royale * Nintendo Kings Battle Royale (Completed) * Nintendo Villain Battle Royale (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 7 * Losses: 6 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Alduin (The Elder Scrolls) * Applejack (MLP) * Blackbeard * Black Manta * Captain Hook * Darth Vader (Star Wars) * Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot) * Godzilla * Gorilla Grodd * Kingpin (Marvel) * Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Leatherhead (TMNT) * Lex Luthor * Lord Boros (One Punch Man) * Monkey D. Luffy * Sans (Undertale) * Ursula * Vilgax (Ben 10) * Shrek (Shrek) History The demented leader of the Kremlings, K. Rool is a gluttonous crocodile with a serious eye tic He has repeatedly tried to steal Donkey Kong's Banana Hoard for reasons that aren't fully understood. Taking on various identities, K Rool went as far as kidnapping members of the Kong Family on various occasions just to get his way. So far he has been a King, a Pirate, mad scientist and a professional baseball player. Death Battle Info Despite his overweight appearance, King K. Rool is in fact pure muscle as he once sent Chunky Kong flying with a single punch, and he can create powerful earthquakes and shock waves from simply ground pounding the floor once, his strength is so grand that he might even be an equal to Donkey Kong himself if not maybe even stronger. Along with strength, K. Rool is also shown to be very swift and agile even surpassing Diddy Kong. He can jump high into the air, able to leap a good distance in a single jump. * Technological Prowess, * Unlimited supply of Cannon Balls, * Invisibility * Can turn temporarily invincible when enraged * Can drastically increase his size by eating a crystal banana. * Can shape himself into a ball and bounce off surfaces rapidly * On par with DK in terms of strength. ** Mario Super Sluggers has King K. Rool stronger than DK. *** DK's strength was enough to shake the earth and punch the moon out of orbit. This means that it's possible K Rool can do greater. * Uses his crown as a weapon. * Can reflect attacks and projectiles with his belly armor. Projectiles don't change, but physical blows come back MUCH stronger. * Good singer. * Superhuman Endurance **He is so good at playing dead that sometimes the credits even roll as he lies there, feigning defeat *Technological genius and clever strategist; probably the most intelligent of the Kremlings. * Former best friends with Cranky Kong. https://youtu.be/6LdsW9FIvWo?t=6m58s Arsenal *Crownerang *Blunderbuss *Copter-pack *Boxing gloves *Crystal banana *Blast-O-Matic Feats *Got uppercutted by an enraged DK, fell down from his mountain-top hideout into the swamp below, got attacked by sharks, and survived. *During their time as friends, Cranky and K. Rool did; Tsunami Wrestling, Skydiving (without a parachute) and Wing Walking. *Won the Bananarama dancing festival. *KO'd King Dedede with a single swipe. (Smash Canon) Flaws *Mentally insane, abusive, loud and temperamental **His eye tic gives him constant pain: making him more violent and unstable. *Greedy glutton. His army almost mutinied because King K. Rool assaulted his soldiers to steal their Coconut Chill drinks. http://www.mariowiki.com/The_Big_Chill_Out **King K. Rool's cold blooded body was frozen when he drank the aforementioned icy drinks during a blizzard. According to Cranky Kong, this hypothermia could last for about 2 weeks. *Is easily distracted by the oh so sexy Candy Kong. https://youtu.be/zneczs6Qnrw?t=19s *His belly armor is capable of shattering if it takes too much damage, leaving K Rool temporarily stunned. Failures *Losing streak against the Kongs. **Every time he stole the Banana Horde or Crystal Coconut the Kongs managed to steal it back. *Lost against Banjo & Kazooie (Smash Canon) *His minion Krusha voted for Donkey Kong, allowing King K. Rool to lose a democratic election to DK. Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Army Leader Category:Boxers Category:Claw Users Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Flight Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Home Console Characters Category:Leaders Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Mario characters Category:Musicians Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pirates Category:Royal Combatants Category:Size Changers Category:Technology users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Donkey Kong Characters Category:Rare Ware Combatants Category:Evil Counterparts